1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making ice with striped patterns and an apparatus of practicing this method and more particularly, it is concerned with a method of making ice with striped patterns from raw water containing soluble materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the ice making technique of the prior art, a drop tube is ordinarily withdrawn from an ice can when 2/3 of the time required for ice making has passed and a cloudy part thus remains in the core. However, ice has not been known in which a semi-transparent ice and transparent ice are alternately formed in the form of layers to give a striped pattern.
It has also been known to make transparent ice by freezing raw water for ice making with agitation in an ice can.